


Detention

by airspaniel



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Begging, Classroom Sex, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-21
Updated: 2007-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airspaniel/pseuds/airspaniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t you think you’re a little old for this, Pete?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet for [](http://cerebel.livejournal.com/profile)[**cerebel**](http://cerebel.livejournal.com/)'s [Sekrit Cabal Porn Battle](http://community.livejournal.com/cerebel_fics/53503.html). Prompt - classroom. [Original post.](http://community.livejournal.com/cerebel_fics/53503.html?thread=907519#t907519)

“Don’t you think you’re a little old for this, Pete?” Nathan has his arms crossed and his courtroom face on.

Peter is leaning back in the desk, lanky legs sprawled out in front of him, every inch projecting nonchalance. He plays dumb, chewing on the end of a pen. “For what?”

“For the school to be calling me about your ‘delinquent behavior,’” Nathan sighs. “You’re eighteen, for god’s sake,”

Peter’s mouth twists in a crooked grin. “I guess you’re right, Nathan.” He pushes his lower lip forward in a pout, brown eyes wide. “I’ve been a very bad boy.”

Nathan locks the door and stalks across the room to face his brother. “Yeah, you have.” He strips off his suit jacket and rolls up his sleeves. “And you know what happens to bad little boys, don’t you?”

“Mmm…” Peter hums, bending over the desk; tight denim hugging the curve of his ass. “I’m sorry, Nathan.”

The way he wiggles his hips suggests that he isn’t.

“Not good enough, Pete.” Nathan’s voice is all business. “Pants down. I’ll teach you to misbehave.”

Peter’s hands move fast, shoving his jeans and boxers down around his thighs. He barely has time to brace himself before Nathan’s hand comes down, smacking his ass hard enough to leave a bright pink handprint on his pale skin. It hits him again and again, each smack making the tip of his dripping cock bob against the cold metal frame of the desk, and he cries out every time.

“I’m sorry, Nathan! I-oh, _god…_ I’ll never do it again! I promise!”

Nathan’s mouth goes dry as he watches his brother’s skin turn red and raw under his hand. He’s so fucking sexy, writhing against the desk, full lips begging for mercy even as his hips arch back into every strike.

“You gonna be good now, Pete?” he growls. “You gonna do everything I say?”

“Jesus… yes! Oh, god, Nathan, anything you want!”

And those are the magic words.

Spit-slicked fingers circle his entrance, pressing firmly inside and Peter moans, deep and ragged. The burn barely registers under the sting of his abused flesh and all that’s left is _Nathan_ ; deft fingers working him open, hot breath on his back and he can’t wait anymore.

“Nathan, _please_ ” he pants, “Please fuck me… god, make me hurt.”

The plea goes straight to Nathan’s dick and he practically rips his pants open, slamming himself balls deep in one brutal thrust. Peter screams, and the noise echoes in the empty classroom.

They could probably hear that all the way down the hall, but Nathan doesn’t care.

“Fuck, Peter!” His voice is rough, hands clenching hard on the red, swollen flesh of Peter’s ass. He’s so hot, so _tight_ , and he wants it so bad; rocking back on every stroke to take Nathan in as far as he can go.

“Oh, Nathan… Fuck, don’t stop, _don’t stop!_ ” Peter is mindless in lust, hands clutching at the legs of the desk, throbbing erection trapped between his belly and the hard wood surface.

Nathan leans forward, bracing himself against the desktop. His chest slides against the smooth, sweaty skin of Peter’s back, and he moves faster, hips snapping into his brother’s willing body.

Peter comes screaming, shuddering hard and Nathan has no choice but to follow, sinking his teeth into Peter’s shoulder to muffle his own cry of release.

After a moment, they separate, still breathing heavily.

“So,” Nathan says casually. “You mind telling me what it was you did?”

Peter looks at him quizzically for a second before he remembers the reason they’re here in the first place. “Oh! Mr. Coughlin caught me cheating on the trig final.”

“That’s it? They called me all the way down here for that?”

“Well…” Peter grins sheepishly, “I kinda asked them to. I was hoping you would want to teach me a lesson.”

Nathan rolls his eyes, swatting his brother’s ass lightly. “I’ll teach you a lesson, all right. Just wait till we get home.”

Peter’s not sure he can.  



End file.
